


If I stayed

by K_urokage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Weirdmageddon, F/F, Gravityfallsau, Human Bill Cipher, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Pansexual Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_urokage/pseuds/K_urokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Dipper Pines enjoyed visiting Gravity falls, although no one ever believed the strange stories he came up with. A strong fascination with legends of a ruthless dream demon who used to terrorize this part of the land carried through with him right until eight years after his 13th birthday, when he and his twin sister Mabel return for a few months before she moves away permanently.</p>
<p>But they've  changed since then and so has the town, and soon Dipper finds the adventure hes been wanting all this time.</p>
<p>Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I stayed

Its _been 8 years since our first time at Gravity Falls. A lot has changed. Stan retired soon after our thirteenth birthday and him and Ford went their own separate ways,never really talking much again. It was sad, but they'd never really mended their relationship after Ford had returned from his research in south America. On the bright side, Soos is in charge of the Mystery Shack now, and hes engaged,too! Wendy is surprisingly one of the only people who actually moved away. I honestly would've hoped Robbie was the one to leave, not her. I thought we were really getting closer,y'know?....Mabel says I should give up, but I really really thought I was onto something! Maybe I'm just jealous because her and Pacifica are happy together.Soon Paz will drag my sister away to New York with her, and I'll be stuck here. In this boring,boring town._

_Well, maybe not boring. When I first came here I found an old abandoned Temple, and I swear to Christ it was covered wall to wall in freaky markings and triangles! Illuminati confirmed am I right? Here's the even weirder thing, I asked Soos's gran about it (she knows a lot about that stuff) and she completely shut me off, she was being really cryptic about it. But I know this isn't just some old building. I found a journal in it! It had a hand on it with six fingers and a one. And the entire thing, the ENTIRE THING was all this creepy stuff about this demon named Bill cipher! And guess what his whole gimmick was..that's right, fucking triangles!!_  
_At this point I knew something was up. Finally people would believe me!People would like me! They wouldn't dare laugh at me anymore! But no one believed me, Grunkle Stan took one look at the journal and wouldn't talk about it at all. I have a theory Ford has something to do with it. He IS six-fingered after all. Anyway, back to Bill, the book says that century's ago he was cursed and trapped away by another demon that he'd wronged. He was said to of been a blood-thirsty ruler,feeding off of the negative emotions he caused to humans around him.He took many forms, at one point he even took the form of a triangle. His most common form however was the form of a human. He did look pretty dodgy as a human, but apparently you'd brush it off, unless you knew who you were looking for,that is! Man, I must sound like Mabel right now,huh? I'm just so excited to be back here! The creepy thing is he loved to toy with peoples emotions, apparently? His eyes can hypnotize you and if your too close you can fall into a deep sleep filled with nightmares. Apparently nightmares are also his thing. The book didn't say it but I'm guessing hes a dream demon of sorts, except with a psychical form. One last thing before I go, I found a necklace there last year on my latest visit, it has a triangle in it with a black dot in the center. Its made of gold, but most of the gold has been chipped off. Guess its really old,huh? I think it may be my key to summoning him. I know it sounds dumb, but his curse confines him to the forest anyway and he seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't kill me just because a living creature was paying attention to him for the first time in hundreds of years. He sounds like a complete attention whore! Well, that's all for now, the suns coming up and I really wanna check out the temple. Dipper out!_

\---

Dipper placed his diary(For recording his day and/or findings only) down by his nightstand, straining to hold back the grin pulling at his lips. He gaze traveled down to his necklace he'd been writing about mere seconds ago, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. A whole week had passed since him and his twin sister had returned to Gravityfalls, him permanently, Mabel temporarily. Dipper had barely gotten to explore since everyone had been overloading them with love since they had arrived, even Pacifica had been disturbingly nice to him. The brunette guessed Mabel had something to do with it. With a _hup_ the young man hopped off of his bed, jumping down to the front door two steps at a time. "well,here we go" He breathed, opening the door and immediately being hit with the familiar relief of fresh air in his lungs. He tucked the necklace under his shirt, striding across the grass, his eyes landing on Mabel and her girlfriend, both of them wearing flower crowns. Pacifica looked less than impressed. The brunette snorted in amusement before looking to the forest ahead of him, letting out a shaky breath and breaking into a run, eyes bright.

Nothing much seemed different, that was until he began nearing the temple and a surprisingly pleasant tugging feeling filled his chest. Everytime he came near the historical site this happened. Clues,clues everywhere. He clutched the his journal closer to his chest when a metal clanging sounded under his boots and he entered the dimly lit building. A ray of morning sun sifted in through a stained window, showering the pedestal where he'd found the necklace in hazy light.Behind it on the wall was that same old carving of Bill's triangular form on the wall, staring at the man with stony and unblinking eyes.A shiver ran down his spine and he cautiously knelt down, wracking his brain for clues to how to summon Bill in the book that Ford had potentially written. Suddenly a single sentence lit up in my memory.

_His thirst for being worshiped is literally unquenchable._

A sigh escaped Dipper's lips. Once again he'd found a way to humiliate himself, even though he was alone  at the moment. Or maybe he wasn't? Maybe Bill was here right now. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable and checked to see if his hunting knife was still in his pocket. He felt the cold metal against his finger tips.

_Alright, lets try this out._

He clasped his hands together, closing his eyes tightly and resting his forehead against his fingers. He tried hard to concentrate, on what exactly, he wasn't sure. He cleared his mind of any thoughts and tried to relax his tense muscles. It worked more or less and he released a deep breath. Then opened his eyes. Nothing happened. Dipper scoffed and rocked back on his heels, his hands still entwined together. The brunette blindly reached for his necklace, clenching it so tightly his knuckles turned white. He slowly closed his eyes once more.

"come on..."

He thought about how powerful this demon was , how ruthless and hypnotic he was meant to be and how  determined he was to find something to distract him from slowly losing all his friends, including Mabel. His teeth grinder together at the thought.He wanted to have an adventure so bad. something new, out of the ordinary like he'd always dreamed.To live a life like Ford's.Bill could help,right? If things got bad, Dipper could take care of himself, he was 21 for gods sake. "Please come out...." He paused, biting his lip. " _my lord"_

The necklace in his hands suddenly exploded into blue fire, engulfing his hands and snaking up his arms. He yelped, falling back and throwing the necklace away from him. Dust rised up around him and no sooner than that the entire temple began shaking violently. The brunette watched with wide eyes as the Bill carving on the wall shifted and popped out from the rest of the wall right before his eyes. It made a loud crunching noise and began rotating,slowly at first, and then so fast that wind buffeted Dipper's face. He shuffled back, holding back a smile, it was working after all. If he made it out of this in one piece he could see Bill Cipher himself!He was brimming with anticipation,one hand tightly holding his knife right up until the ceiling began collapsing. 

" _Oh god"_

Clumsily the brunette staggered to his feet, running for the door until a chunk of the roof fell right infront of him, sending him careening  onto the ground roughly, causing him to bang his head on a rock. Dipper inhaled sharply through his teeth, clutching his forehead. For a second he forget about the situation he was in until he heard another cracking noise and looked up.

All the color drained from his face and his heart skipped a beat. Yet another chunk broke loose, plummeting towards him. He was paralyzed, frozen in time, staring his impending death head on. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling them glass over. A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to hide his face behind his arm. He waited for the impact, but it never came, instead he felt like he was being lifted off the ground and a terrifying crumbling sound broke out from behind him. For a long moment he kept his eyes glued shut, but when it was obvious that he hadn't been hit, he fluttered his eyes open. The tugging sensation in his chest went haywire as he searched a single yellow and blue eye. The next thing he noticed was the shark like grin, then the unnaturally golden hair swept over the right eye.Half the head was shaved, save for the golden hair running through the middle, slightly resembling a mow-hawk.He had dark, almost glowing skin. And lastly, a small black top hat floated above his head,completely purposeless. Dipper and the man stared at each other and there was a long stretch of silence before Dipper gulped. And screamed. The man jolted and dropped him in an unceremonious manner, holding his hands up defensively, but still wearing that face-splitting grin. "Wow, wow! Yeesh kid, calm down!" Ignoring the fact he'd just been dropped several feet (Yes, this dude was that tall) the young man gawked at him, jaw agape and completely awestruck. He was somewhere between elated, shocked and terrified. Maybe not terrified, he had just saved his life after all... The man's eye drifted down to Dipper's necklace in his hand, quirking an eyebrow. It was now that Dipper realized he was floating above ground. Oh this _had_ to be the right guy.

"Huh" His voice sounded like many tiny ones mashed into one, and was surprisingly despite the Man's intimidating appearance.It sounded demonic.

"Ain't that cute!" His eye focused on Dipper and he gulped,unable to tear his own eyes away from him, hands clenched in fists at his sides.

He finally managed to form a valid sentence and opened his mouth, his throat dry.

"A-are you-"

"The one and only!" The man, now confirmed to be Bill, tipped his tiny top hat, kicking his legs up in a midair sit(?).

He leant forward to flick Dipper's nose before rocking backwards to his original position.

"And  _you_ freed me!Haha! It's good to be back!"

Dipper wiped the blood slowly tricking down his face away, worrying his bottom lip and still staring at him. He realized now he hadn't exactly expected this to work and wrapping his head around the situation proved almost too difficult. Bill seemed to notice the wound on Dippers head and hovered close to the ground, giving him a look of sympathy.

"That's gotta sting,huh?"

Dipper nodded quickly, watching idly as the demon leant closer and snapped his fingers, engulfing them in blue flames. Dipper flinched as he rested his hand on the brunettes forehead.

"H-hey what're you-"

He cut himself off, surprised that it hadn't burnt him. Instead he felt the cut slowly disappear, and along with it the pounding pain. A wave of nausea swept over him and he rested his hand on the ground to steady himself. The blood on his face evaporated into thin air and Bill's hand left Dipper, who was, once again, speechless.The blonde's smile dropped for a second.

"...Are you mute or something?" He chuckled as he watched the other's face redden and cocked his head.

Dipper hadn't expected this, he had expected someone like him to act more high and mighty if he was being honest with himself.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised" Dipper choked out, smiling weakly.

"That's better! Now, how can I ever repay you mister uh..."

"Dipper.D-dipper Pines"

Bill's eye lit up. 

"Dipper!~Has a nice ring to it! How can I ever repay you kiddo?" He waved his hand and a cane materialized out of thin air, he grasped it in his left hand and twirled it.

The brunette paused, frowning. He hadn't really thought about that, but either way the answer came to him within a spit second. He was excited for this. _Really_ excited.

"I...just wanted to prove to everyone that you were real"

"ah, as flattered as I am, I'm afraid that's not a good idea. At all."

Dipper's stomach twisted.

"W-why not?"

Bill looked at him like he was stupid. 

"Do you know how many people would do anything to kill me? Its not safe. I may be powerful but there are stronger people than me."

At the last sentence, Bill's voice lowered and his expression darkened for a moment. But it was gone as fast as it came.

Dipper wanted to protest but he knew that actually made sense, although he couldn't say he was surprised. The demon that'd trapped Bill here for centuries came into mind. He didn't wanna get involved with  _them._ That's for sure. He must of had a strange look on his face because the Blonde broke into a short bout of laughter. He slapped the man's shoulder and he flinched again.

"Relax, you're safe!"

Dipper nodded and chewed the inside of his cheek, slowly pulling out his journal and pulling it out. He wanted to put some distance between him and Bill, this guy was pretty touchy.

"Can you at least tell me about this?"

He narrowed his eye,placing a finger on his cheek thoughtfully.

"Where'd you find that?"

His question sounded purely curious with no hints of suspicion at all. For some reason this made Dipper relax slightly.

"It was i-in the temple, I found it  _ages_ ago."

Recognition sparked on Bill's face and he sat upright quickly, his mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Your the kid who used to come here aren't you??Your so grown up! Where were you?!"

He pressed closer, and the brunette could feel his warm breath brushing against his lips. He gulped thickly, struggling to stay composed. Bill could obviously tell, he was just toying with him now.

"Away.But, b-ack to the subject, c-could you tell me if this stuff is true?"

_Man I have to get my stuttering in check._

The other man plopped on the frosty grass, tucking his legs under him awkwardly, like he wasn't used to being in touch with the ground. He pulled the book from Dipper and opened it, a plain look on his face. Bill was ridiculously animated, he reminded Dipper of Mabel. He found himself mentally groaning. Sure, he loved Mabel, but one was enough. She got annoying sometimes. and by sometimes he meant a lot. For the next minute or so Dipper eyed Bill's clothing. He was a little overdressed, but then again he had to look interesting, he was a monster. He left himself to delve into his own imagination until Bill's voice derailed his train of thought.

"eh, its disturbingly accurate, I guess someone did their research" He lifted up into the air again, doing a mini back flip.

Dipper simply cocked an eyebrow,unable to form an interesting response, so he just sat quietly, holding the journal close.

He suddenly gave dipper an unreadable expression then grinned so widely it was unnatural.

"So...about me being your _l_ _ord_ " He purred the words out, sending a shiver down dipper's spine.

_Your enjoying this aren't you, hes toying with me._

"I-I..."

_And it worked, I'm a mess._

"I wanted to see you..."

_Ugh.That came out wrong._

The demon's smile ceased to a smaller, smug one.

"Well, can't say i blame you" He responded, resting his chin on his cane.

"listen, I've got a deal for you"

"A...deal?" This always happened in the movies, Dipper wouldn't really fall for this,right?

"I can't cheat, if I do I die, promise" Bill continued, as if he read his mind. Dipper wondered if he could do that.

"If you keep me from dying of boredom in this wretched forest, say, visit me every day or so and help me figure out a way to get out of here..." He sighed, his eyebrows gliding up his forehead.

"I can show you where you can  _really_  find abnormal stuff here. Because it does exist! Its just very,very,very,very well hidden."

The younger man searched his eye. This guy was evil from what he'd read, but he looked lonely. It was painfully clear.And Dipper longed for an adventure, this could work out just fine,right? He slowly extended his hand and Bill let out something like a giggle, and shook his hand. This time as the blue flames danced on  both their hands, Dipper didn't freak out.

He quickly let go, letting go of a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

The demon gazed at him with a half-lidded eye, his pointy teeth almost glinting in the rising sunlight.

"Its a deal,Mr Pines!" \--- That night as he sat with Mabel eating dinner in a comfortable silence he rarely enjoyed in her presence, he replayed the events of this morning in his head, still really surprised it had worked. But undeniably elated.After all those years of tears,sweat and even blood he had something to show for it. "Dipper?" He looked up from his almost unscathed plate of roast potatoes chicken and salad. "Where were you all day bro-bro?" Mabel continued, grinning while pouring a cup of tea. "I was exploring.Its been a while,y'know?" "Oh you" She chuckled,taking a sip from her unicorn mug. After a small chat about Pacifica and working at the shack, Dipper heading to bed, brimming with anticipation for what Bill had in store for him tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> first chapter down woop woop!
> 
> Not much is gonna happen for the next few chapters but I promise shit gets real :'D
> 
> be sure to check out my DA account, my tumblr is kinda inactive!  
> http://d-okeshii.deviantart.com/


End file.
